Not The Same Anymore
by CreepySheepy
Summary: Germany and Italy have a good relationship. But one day, Italy just snapped. And Germany is determined to find out why. GerIta
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: written by Feli~ yay.**

**I don't own Hetalia **

Lying awake in bed, Germany faced a sleeping Italy. His chest rose up and down, up and down. It was four in the morning, training didn't start until six.

Germany decided to get up and get ready for today's training. He slowly sat up, careful not to wake the peaceful Italian. He took a quick shower and threw on his clothes.

Once he was ready it was about 5:45. He walked over to where Italy was laying.

"Italy…" Germany said, shaking said nation lightly. "Time to get up," Italy rolled over. "If you don't get up, you can't have pasta for breakfast." He then said sternly, and Italy sat up.

"Okay, Germany, I'm up ve!" He said, pulling on his own training clothes. "Now time for pasta!" He said, running down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Germany yelled, following Italy.

By the time Germany reached the bottom of the stairs, Italy was already in the kitchen singing to himself and making pasta. Not to mention making a mess. Germany sighed. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just a typical morning.

Even training was the same. Italy whining to go inside, Germany trying to get Italy to follow his commands. After training, even. Italy asking to go get gelato and or pasta, and taking naps.

At the end of the day, Germany retired to his study after a nice pasta dinner. Italy was already in bed, fast asleep. Germany later joined him, and the cycle would start again.

The next day was fairly different. Italy had woken up before Germany, but he didn't even make a scene about it.

Germany woke up only moments after Italy had gone downstairs, probably to make pasta. Germany walked downstairs. No Italy in the kitchen. Well, there's a first for everything. No Italy anywhere. This was odd.

"Italy?" _Where could he have gone off to? _Germany thought. He walked back upstairs. Turning down the long hallway, he heard someone's voice coming from behind the closet door. Slowly walking over to it, Germany recognized that voice belonged to his favorite Italian. But it sounded hushed, like a whisper, and strained, as if he was scared or worried.

Germany turned the knob on the door. Opening it, he noticed Italy was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

"Italy…?" Said nation's head snapped up. His eyes were red and his face was puffy. He was crying.

"G-Germany… I'm sorry I'm late for training…" His voice had pain in it. A lot of pain.

"Italy, what's wrong?" Germany said, crouching down to Italy's level. Italy only continued to cry. Germany sighed and left the closet, closing the door behind him.

_Why is he so upset? He's never that upset. Never. I can't think of one reason why'd he'd be in such a state! Did I do something wrong to offend or hurt him? No… I don't think so. _

Germany decided to cancel training for the day, not because Italy was mentally wrecked at the moment, put it was also pouring like mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hiii its Feli~ **

**I don't own Hetalia**

Throughout the whole day, Italy remained quiet, releasing a small hiccup from crying every once in a while. He didn't stay in the closet for too long after Germany found him in there. He did what he would normally do on a day he didn't have to go to training. Except minus the talking and happy atmosphere. Everything he did that day was depressing. He painted some dark and gloomy paintings and watched depressing TV.

**ITALY POV**

He is never coming back. I have to face it. He is never coming back. Stop, you'll make yourself cry again! Oh, what else can I do? I can only cry. It hurts, but so does hoping that one day he will return. Painting doesn't help. I've painted too many sad paintings. The rain doesn't help either…

"Italy? Come and tell me what's wrong." It was strange, how much they looked alike. I made my way to the couch where Germany was seated at.

"Germany…" My voice cracked. The first word I said all day was his name, and I can't even say it without starting to cry again.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I don't feel like I can talk about it without crying. Instead, I stood up and walked back upstairs.

**3RD PERSON POV**

'So much for that,' Germany thought. So instead, he walked into the kitchen and got a beer. He could hear Italy's cries from upstairs.

Thinking about it, Germany wondered if Romano knew. He was contemplating whether to ask him or not. Germany decided on going anyway.

"Italia… I will be back soon. Please do not leave the house, okay?" Italy gave no response. Germany headed out the door.

Walking over to his car, Germany realized he left his keys in the house. He opened up the front door, and as soon as he did, he heard the sounds of a soft, sweet Italian voice. But, it was singing a rather depressing song. Germany listened, realized the voice belonged to Italy. He sighed, grabbed his keys, and left.

Germany drove down the road, eventually pulling up to Romano's house. He knocked on the door.

"What do you want, potato bastard?" Romano asked, scowling. Germany was about to explain when he heard another voice in the background.

"Lovi~, be nice." Spain said, using Romano's human name. Romano tried to yell again but was silenced by Spain.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I came to ask if there is anything… different about Italy? I found him this morning crying in the closet and he's barely said a word all day."

"What have you done to him? I swear I will hurt you if you did anything to him!" Romano screamed.

Spain quieted him, and Germany told them they should try to talk to Italy. They agreed and took Germany's car, much to Romano's displeasure.

**A/N: SO SORRY IT'S SHORT. I REALLY AM. **

**Thank you for the reviews! It's appreciated. I will try to get the next chapter up on Sunday… if not then Monday.**

**Review? **

**~Feli**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello~ I am back. Thank you for the reviews~~~~**

**I don't own Hetalia **

**Here's chapter 3~**

*Meanwhile, at Germany's house*

Italy ran upstairs and sat in a corner with his legs to his chest. Last night, he had a dream about Holy Roman Empire. One that seemed so real. He didn't want to face the fact that he was going to come back for him. And Germany… he looked just like him. It just made it harder.

About ten minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. Deciding not to answer it, he stayed upstairs. The door opened.

"Italy?" It was Germany. But there was more than one voice.

"Where is he?" Romano.

"Romano, calm down. We'll find him." Spain.

The footsteps were getting closer. Italy realized they were coming upstairs. He crouched down, attempting to hide.

"Fratello!" Romano called, opening door after door but finding no Italy. He opened the last door, the room Italy was in. He heard Italy's short, rapid breaths from the corner of the room. Romano walked over to where Italy was lying and crouched down to his level. He motioned the others to close the door and wait on the other side.

"Italy… tell me what's wrong." Romano said. Italy hiccupped and managed to choke out, "Holy Roman Empire."

Romano sighed. "Veneziano, why are you so bent out of shape over this?"

Italy managed to stop crying for a moment. "I h-had a b-bad d-dream and h-he w-was t-there and h-he p-promised to c-come back b-but he d-didn't and it seemed s-so real and I m-miss him s-so much and he isn't g-going t-to come back…" Italy broke down into soft sobs.

"Italy, calm down. It was just a dream; you're going to make yourself sick," Italy obeyed, taking in deep breaths. "Do you want to stay with me for a little while?" Romano asked. Italy nodded. Romano stood up and offered a hand to his brother. Italy took his hand and stood up, and they walked out of the room, passing by Germany and Spain, and not saying a word. Germany looked confused and Spain looked like he was in his own world.

Romano pulled Italy out the door and since they took Germany's car, they just walked home. It wasn't very far anyway.

By the time they got home, the sun was setting and all Italy wanted to do was go to sleep.

*back at Germany's house*

"Spain, did you even just see what happened?" Germany asked.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, did you just see what happened?"

"Oh, no." Germany sighed.

"Romano left with Italy."

"Where did he take him?" Spain asked, suddenly aware of the circumstances.

"I don't know, probably his house. He didn't say a word when he dragged Italy out."

"Should we go to his house then?" Germany thought about it for a moment. Should they go or give Italy and Romano space?

"I think we should just leave them. You can stay here for the night if you want."

"Thank you, Germany." Spain said. The two retired for the night, Germany in his own room and Spain in one of the guest rooms.

Back at Romano's house, Italy slept peacefully. Romano sat in the kitchen, not going to bed. It was almost eight, and he hadn't eaten since lunchtime. Getting up, he microwaved some leftover pasta. The pasta had been made by none other than his brother, and he wished he would feel better soon.

**A/N: again, I know it's very short. Please don't kill me; I wanted to get this chapter up already. **

**Thank you again for the reviews, I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Feli**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yayy fourth chapter! This story is probably not going to be many more chapters long… so yeah. **

**Onward with the story!**

**I don't own Hetalia~**

Italy awoke in an empty bed. Usually, he would wake up and Germany would be there, even if he was already awake. Italy didn't like being alone, and he began to wonder where Romano was.

Then, he heard a sudden _boom_ coming from outside. He jumped, and clutched some blankets that had pooled down to his waist. Gentle _pitter-patter _sounds tapped on the windows.

Italy glanced at the clock on the wall. It was very early in the morning. Three AM.

_Where was Romano? _Italy thought, squinting his eyes to see in the dark room. Another bang of thunder. "Romano…!" Italy whined, clinging to the bed sheets. A flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Romano!" Italy cried, now hiding under the sheets.

But no Romano came.

"Romanoooo!" Italy cried louder, tears starting to come down his face. "Romano!"

Said Italian burst through the bedroom door, looking panicked.

"Veneziano, what's wrong?" Romano frantically tried to comfort his younger brother. Italy hiccupped, and hugged Romano tightly, finally feeling safe that his brother was back.

"I go to the bathroom, and you start crying your eyes out the second I leave the room!" Romano said, letting his brother hug him. For once, he let it slide because he was worried for his brother.

"You need to go back to sleep." Romano said sternly. Italy laid back down, and let Romano bring the covers up to his chin.

"Fratello…" Italy said.

"Yes, Italy?"

"Will you lie with me? I don't like thunder storms, and when I sleep at Germany's house, he always lies with me."

"Uh, yeah sure- wait, WHAT?"

"Yay~!" Italy said, pulling his brother down next to him, ignoring that last outburst.

The next morning, Romano woke Italy up at seven-fifteen. He was trying to get his brother to hurry up and get dressed, claiming they had to go somewhere.

Italy had asked for pasta, but Romano said no and shoved him out the door. When Italy asked where they were going, Romano refused to answer.

Eventually, they pulled up to a white building that Italy never seen before in his life. Romano pulled him out of the car and shoved him in the building.

Inside, there was a small room that was white, just like the outside of the building. Romano walked up to the front desk, leaving Italy to sit on one of the couches.

Looking around the small room, Italy noticed some paintings on the wall. He also took note of long, again white halls. He faced the front desk, where Romano was still talking to the young woman. She had short blonde hair and a red headband pushing it back.

Romano finished talking to her and returned to his brother. "Alright, Veneziano, listen. The woman over there," He pointed to the woman at the desk. "Is going to take you to a room where someone is going to talk to you. They'll ask you questions; just answer them honestly. I'll be waiting for you out here, okay?" Romano said, looking into his brother's eyes.

Italy nodded. The woman came over and smiled to Italy. She motioned for him to follow her down one of the halls. He did, and turned around to face Romano once again. Italy still didn't know where he was, and Romano gave him the tiniest smile, mentally telling him not to worry.

Italy turned back around and followed the woman down the white halls.

**A/N: Hiya. Another chapter yayyy! **

**I feel accomplished even though I shouldn't. XD **

**Oh well. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii it's Feli~~~ **

**Of course you know it's me. **

**This is supposed to be a humorous chapter, so… yeah. Keyword, or words, supposed to. **

**Okay I should probably do this first so… Elizaveta- Hungary, Caleb- Cuba, Bella- Belgium**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

As the woman led Italy down the halls, she tried to get him to converse with her.

"My name is Bella; it's nice to meet you!" Italy just nodded. Bella did not give up. "So what's your name?" Since he was in public, Italy decided to use his human name. Just in case.

"Feliciano." He mumbled.

"That's a nice name!" Italy really didn't want to talk right now, and he was glad when they finally approached the correct room.

"Alright, Caleb will be here in just a sec! Sit tight!" And with that, she left the room.

Italy sat down in one of the two chairs. The room was white, much like all the other rooms, and it had two chairs against one of the walls, a small couch, and a swivel chair next to the couch. Only three minutes passed and a dark-skinned male wearing a Hawaiian shirt and dreads walked in. He had a tub of ice cream in his hand as well. "Hi, you must be Feliciano. I'm Caleb. Nice to meet you." He said, continuing to eat the chocolate ice cream.

"Hi…"

"Well you don't sound like you want to talk too much. Alright, well, come over here and sit on this couch." He said as he took his own seat in the swivel chair.

"So, I have a good method for whatever your problem is. Drown all your problems in ice cream. It works, believe me. If you want, I'll buy you some."

Italy shook his head.

"Really? Because ice cream solves all my problems."

Again, Italy shook his head, getting slightly annoyed.

"Okay, I get it if you don't want to say anything but… you should really take my advice."

"CALEB!" Yelled a new voice coming from the hallway. A young woman stomped into the room, looking very ticked. She had long brown hair, and green eyes. Her eyes were glaring at Caleb. "What have I told you about making the patients eat ice cream to solve their problems?"

Caleb looked down at his feet, defeated. "Not to do it…" He said, eating his ice cream.

"That's right. Now, skedaddle! I will take care of Feliciano. You are one step closer to getting fired, mister." She said, shoving Caleb out.

She closed the door behind him and turned to Feliciano. "I'm so sorry about him… now back to you. Do you want to talk about it?" Italy said nothing.

"Okay, well maybe we can try something else. Do you want to play a game? We can play Twister!" Italy just looked at her.

"Okay, I'll get the mat and the spinner!" She said, and she went to a closet in the back of the room. Less than a minute later she returned with a big white mat with five rows of different colored circles and a spinner.

"Okay, you spread the mat out, and I'll put on some music!" The lady walked over to a stereo and pressed "play". A song Italy knew well began playing.

_Audrey Hepburn had it made,_

_But Freddy never got it straight._

_These problems never can be solved, _

_And wild spirits can't be tamed. _

Italy picked up the mat and slowly spread it out. He didn't want to play, but it looked as if he had no choice.

_So let's pretend we're superhuman!_

_We'll lift our feet up off the ground,_

_To stop the cracking sounds of eggshells._

"Feliciano, do you know this song?" Italy nodded slightly. Then, he remembered he didn't even know this woman's name.

"Miss, what is your name?" He said, just above a whisper.

"Oh my, I didn't even introduce myself!" _Uh, yeah, I just said that,_ Italy thought. "My name is Elizaveta!"

_And how about taking off a day?_

_Doing things we've always done before,_

_We've never stopped to wonder if we messed up anything. _

"Feliciano, why don't you sing with me?"

"_So cue the soundtrack! Cue the lights! Give me tension, give me nerves! Give me awkward glances, sweating hands and misread lines a thousand times rehearsed. We can love, like in the movies." _They sang in unison, except Elizaveta's voice was much stronger, since Feliciano wasn't exactly in the singing mood at the very moment.

"Good job!" She said, smiling at him. Italy quietly thanked her and hoped this would be over soon. It's not that he didn't like Elizaveta, he just hated being in this place. Everyone he loved thought he was emotionally unstable… all because of _him_.

"Miss Elizaveta, I would like to talk about it now…" Italy said.

"That's great! Start whenever you're ready."

_The people who work here sure are nosy… _Italy thought. "When I was little I had a best friend, and one day he had to leave. He was my childhood love, and he promised to come back. But he never did, and the other night I had a dream about him. It's just too much for me to take now, and it sent me over the edge, I guess. I have people who will listen to me, but instead they send me here. It doesn't help me get any better. No offense, but I didn't want to come here. If I knew I would've refused. But my brother took me here without telling me." His expression softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe Twister will help!"

Italy just started at the woman.

"Can I go now?" He asked. Elizaveta looked at his face. He looked pained and exhausted. Elizaveta gave him a faint smile.

"Yes, you may go."

Italy gave her a small grin and exited the room.

**A/N: One more chapter to goooo! Woo-hoo!**

**I hope you like this chapter. Just something Lilli and I came up with. :P**

**Okayyy so I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**~Feli**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: LAST CHAPTERRRRRRR! I am going to cry now… D,: **

**I don't own Hetalia. **

Italy arrived at the World Meeting with Romano. He hadn't seen Germany since he was forced to the mental hospital. He felt a lot better, and had a surprise for all the countries. He entered the building with Romano, and realized they were a little early. Italy took this as a chance to "set up" his surprise.

"Alright, you can come out now. The coast is clear." Italy said, as a male entered the room. He wasn't a country, or a micronation. In fact, he had never been in this particular building ever before. Italy guided him up to a stage like platform and had him sit down on a chair in the center of it.

"Okay, now when I press play on the boombox, just… do your thing. Got it?" Italy said, and the man nodded. "Great."

Moments later, Italy was seated at the chair at the end of the table when Germany walked in. "Italy, how are you? Do you feel any better?" Germany asked, and Italy just nodded. Germany looked questioningly at where Italy was sitting, but shrugged it off and sat next to him. More minutes passed by and eventually all the countries were present in the building.

"Attention, attention. I'd like to make an announcement~!" Italy said, standing up. All heads turned to the Italian country. But Italy said nothing else as he made his way to the small table with the boombox placed upon it.

"Many of you do not know I was placed in a mental hospital yesterday, for depression reasons. Unless the word did not get around, I should not have to explain." Many countries nodded, as if to day, "Yes, I know what happened."

"While I was with the nurses and doctors there, I realized I found a way to cope with depression." Italy said no more as he motioned to the man on stage.

"Hello, my name is Ryan Shepherd. I am a musician, and I was brought here by my new friend Italy. When I got an email from him about using my music to cope, in all honesty, I was completely flattered. So please, sing along if you know the words." Italy pressed play and music began to fill the room. Ryan began to sing into the microphone he was handed.

"_Audrey Hepburn had it made. But Freddy never got it straight. These problems never can be solved. And wild spirits can't be tamed._"

Italy grabbed a mic and hopped on the stage with Ryan and began to sing along.

"_So let's pretend we're superhuman,_" They sang together. "_We'll lift our feet up off the ground. To stop the cracking sounds of eggshells. And how about taking off a day? Doing things we've always done before; we've never stopped to wonder if we've messed up anything._" Other countries began singing along.

"_So cue the soundtrack! Cue the lights! Give me tension, give me nerves. Give me awkward glances, sweating hands, and misread lines a thousand times rehearsed. We can love, like in the movies!_" More countries began to join in, and soon the whole room echoed with different voices.

"_Like Superman and Lois Lane. Like Tarzan and Jane. Amelie et son __garçon. Romeo and… what's her name. They're not that unlike you and me! We can love like life's a movie, like romantic comedies. But less funny. So cue the soundtrack! Cue the lights! Give me tension, give me nerves. Give me awkward glances, sweating hands, and misread lines a thousand times rehearsed. We can love, like in the movies! We can love like when the lights go down, the intro scene. I'm sitting with a beauty queen, and on the screen they're making out, so someone shouts "Whoo!" That's when my girl jumps, the popcorn drops, and we both move to grab the box, we bump our heads, our lips collide, and it's more than they have moved all night. The music swells, the cameras zoom, and everyone around assumes that this is love!_"

The room goes silent, then Italy begins the chorus again.

"_So cue the soundtrack! Cue the lights! Give me tension, give me nerves. Give me awkward glances, sweating hands and misread lines a thousand times rehearsed. We can love, like in the movies._"

Italy let Ryan have the last words. He began to sing the ending solo.

"_I guess I'm always gonna find the Cracker Jacks without a prize. While lovers only have to stay, until the credits start to play._" Ryan finished the song, and the room began applauding for the two on the stage.

Germany smiled to him from below the platform they were standing on. Italy jumped off and hugged Germany tightly.

That was when Italy realized, he had many people who loved him and cared for him. He smiled, and thanked Ryan for coming.

A/N: Every story needs a cheesy ending. Right..? No? SHUT UP. I CAN DREAM.

NOW I AM GONNA BE SAD BECAUSE ITS OVERRR.

Lilli pointed this out the other day. She had said to me, "It started out as a serious, sad type story, but ended up with a hilarious ending."

Ok ok many of you are probably like, 'It wasn't that funny…'

Now if you were thinking that, you're probably thinking something along the lines of 'Oh my god she just read my mind… creep.'

THAT'S RIGHT. I AM A CREEP. Ok who am I talking to…?

DOESN'T MATTER.

Please review! Even though it's over, please feel free to review anyway. It could help me improve my future writing.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY TILL THE END! HUGS FOR ALL~~~~ -hugs-

Okay too long authors note.

BYEEEE!

~Feli


End file.
